


Cat Compromise

by rw_eaden



Series: Tumblr Askbox and Mini-Fics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel wants a cat, Dean Winchester is Allergic to Cats, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden
Summary: Castiel is upset that Dean doesn't want a cat.Tumblr Prompt by purplepixiekay who asked for "I wish you would talk to me" + deanjimstiel





	Cat Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of archiving my tumblr fics. This is one of them and as such is not edited.

“I wish you would talk to me,” Dean said, sitting down next to Cas on the couch. He’d been quiet all day, only grunting when Dean asked him a question.

“Come on, babe, please. I just want to know what I did.”

Cas sighed and sunk deeper into the couch.

“He’s mad because you said you didn’t want a cat,” Jimmy said, slinking into the living room from the kitchen. He had a spoon in his mouth and an open jar of peanut butter in his hand.

“Dammit, Jimmy! You weren’t supposed to tell him!”

Jimmy shrugged. “I got tired of watching you mope.”

“Is that what this is about?” Dean asked. “Baby, I’m allergic to cats. Besides, Jimmy is enough of a mess to account for at least three cats, maybe four.”

Jimmy scoffed, dipping his spoon back in the peanut butter. “Please. I’m much tidier than anything on four legs.”

“You have peanut butter on your nose,” Cas said.

Jimmy scowled down at his nose. Dean snorted.

“There are more hypoallergenic breeds,” Cas said.

“Like those hairless mega rats?”

“No, like Himalayas. They’re covered in fur and they probably won’t make you sneeze. And if they do, you could always take allergy pills,” Cas said.

“But Cas, cat’s shed and scratch the furniture and shit.”

Cas sighed and curled closer to the arm of the couch. “I know.”

“Why do you want a cat so bad, anyway?” Jimmy asked, licking the back of his spoon.

Cas shrugged and Dean figured he was probably just going to drop it until Cas said: “I just want something to baby.”

Dean caught Jimmy’s gaze as both of them froze. Cas had always been the nurturing type and Jimmy had told Dean on one occasion that Cas had always wanted kids of his own, but being in a relationship with his brother had always meant the prospect of adoption was highly unlikely.

Dean ducked his head. “Oh, well.”

“It’s stupid,” Cas said.

“No, babe, I just didn’t know it meant that much to you. If it’s that important we can get a cat.”

“Are you sure?”

“’Course, babe.”


End file.
